Wskazówki
Plik:MNOLGIIMisc.png Porady i wskazówki celowo umieściłem na pierwszym miejscu w indeksie. Dlaczego? Ponieważ gra ta niestety posiada dużo błędów, a niektóre triki pokazane tutaj mogą uchronić was przed straceniem zapisów lub złym wczytaniem gry. Dodatkowo znajdziecie tutaj podstawowe informacje, które mogą wam pomóc, jeżeli nie graliście w tą grę wcześniej. Wstęp Mata Nui Online Game 2 jest bardzo ciekawą grą, która pozwala na obejrzenie ostatnich dni na Mata Nui z perspektywy innej niż Jallera i Takuy tak jak w filmie. Główną bohaterką gry jest Hahli - matoranka z Ga-Koro. Cała fabuła oparta jest na zbliżających mistrzostwach w Kolhii, na ktore zostaliśmy powołani do reprezentowania swojej wioski. I choć gra nie kończy się po rozstrzygnięciu mistrzostw większość czasu spędzimy właśnie na szlifowaniu swoich zdolności do gry. Fabuła nie jest zbyt skomplikowana, więc spędzanie na niej więcej czasu niż potrzeba mija się z celem. Uważam, że szybko połapiecie się co i jak, zwłaszcza że akcja rozgrywa się w czasach znanych z filmu i pewne elementy spotkane w grze przypomną wam film jak i pierwszą część gry. Informacje wstępne Zanim zaczniecie mam dla was parę banalnych, ale przydatnych porad: *Ekwipunek znajduje się po lewej stronie ekranu. Otwiera się go klikając na ikonę torby. Jest on podzielony na 3 części: narzędzia, surowce oraz artefakty. Narzędzia pomagają nam w np. ścinaniu bambusów, czy kopaniu; Surowce możemy sprzedawać, kupować , bądź tworzyć z nich rożne ważne i przydatne rzeczy; Artefakty zaś służą nam do zdobycia specjalnych kryształów potrzebnych do ukończenia gry. *W grze posługujemy sie tylko myszką, aczkolwiek przyda nam się również klawiatura. *Widgety to waluta w grze służąca do handlu (a nie zębatki do naprawy urządzeń...) *Rozmowa z innymi postaciami polega tylko na klikamiu myszką odpowiednich kwestii. *Niektórzy matoranie mogą nie być obecni w swoich domach. Mogli wyjść na spacer, lub czekają na nasze przybycie na boisku, aby zagrać mecz. *Aby użyć jakiegoś przedmiotu na wybranym elemencie należy wybrać ten przebmiot z ekwipunku i zwyczajnie kliknąć na element. *Niekiedy, aby ozyskać dostęp do niektórych informacji musimy wykonać odpowiednie zadanie. I ostatnie NAJWAŻNIEJSZE! Wstukanie słowa KAPURA na klawiaturze likwiduje błędy w grze oraz daje dostęp do niektórych opcji. Uwierzcie mi: uchroni was to przed niekonecznie spodziewanymi "niespodziankami" typu samozamykające się drzwi, czy brak zapisu. Dlatego ZAWSZE właczając grę radzę wpisać właśnie to słowo. Do tego KAPURA daje nam możliwość: *Dodania zielonej ramki na tekstury za pomocą przycisku 2... *... oraz wyłaczania jej za pomocą 1. *Kliknięcie przycisku 8 odświeża scenę prawidłowo ładując wszystkie tekstury i likwidując błedy. *Klawisz 0 pokazuje i ukrywa menu informatyczne gry. Chodzi tutaj o wszystkie zmiany wprowadzane w grze. Zobaczymy tutaj swoje statystyki po treningu (przycisk State) oraz położenie (informacja BUILD SCANE). Triki Triki na pewno ulatwią wam rozgrywkę i zaoszcządzą czas i nerwy spędzone na treningu. Oto niektóre z nich: *Podczas gry w Kolhii aby odrazu wygrać mecz wystarczy kliknąć PPM na ekran i wybrać opcję 100%. Obraz zostanie zmniejszony, a pod ekranem gry ukażą się 2 przyciski - Win Kolhii Match i Lost Kolhii Match. Wystarczy wybrać opcję Win i możemy cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. Uwaga: Opcja ta nie działa w Ta-Koro, ale istnieje inny trik pomagający w wygranej. *Macku (nasz bramkarz) nie będzie nam podawał piłki gdy stoimy blisko niego. Łatwo to wykorzystać mając przewagę w bramkach. Na przyklad gdy wygrywamy 1 do 0 stajemy obok Macku (gdy ma piłkę oczywiście) i czekamy aż czas dobiegnie do końca. Przeciwnicy nie mogą mu zabrać piłki. Jednak żeby zdobyć tą przewagę w bramkach w Ta-Koro trzeba mieć niezłe statystyki... *Zamknięte drzwi po kryształ, a my nie mamy tabliczki z Cnotą? Nie ma problemu! Wystarczy klikać tak długo przycisk Tab, aż na drzwiach pojawi się żółty prostokąt. Gdy się pojawi klikamy Spację, a Hahli przejdzie przez drzwi jak gdyby nigdy nic :) *Doskonałym sposobem na zarobienie dużej ilości widgetów jest kupno piłek Kolhii w Po-Koro za 1 widget i sprzedanie ich w Ta-Koro za 2 widgety każdy. Zysk wynosi 100% więc pomnożymy swój kapitał dwukrotnie. Jamiii! *Tworząc Kolhii Stick zanim przyjedzie Nokama i oddanie go Macku nagrodzi nas 100 widgetami. Przydatne, aczkolwiek wymaga dużo czasu, a widgety nie są nam aż tak potrzebne. Minigry 'Łapanie Takey' Takea to ryba występująca w morzu przy Ga-Koro na koordynantach C9. Złapanie tej ryby nagrodzi nas 1 punktem szybkości. Gra nie polega na jak najszybszym klikanie LPM. Trzeba to robić z wyczuciem ok. 2,5 Hz. Na pewno to wyczujecie. Pamiętajcie, że im więcej Staminy, tym więcej powietrza możemy pomieścić w płucach, tak więc najpierw trenujemy Staminę w Onu-Koro, a dopiero potem ćwiczymy Szybkość w Ga-Koro. Kupowanie Air Bllenderów, ktore przywracają 100% tleny pod wodą, po prostu się nie opłaca, tak więc nie polecam takiego rozwiązania. Im więcej szybkości tym szybciej biegamy na meczach. 'Noszenie kamieni' Jest to minigra w Onu-Koro. Daje mam to punkty Staminy. Po wykonaniu zlecenia dla kierownika kopalni dostaniemy możliwość rozmowy z Taipu, ktory będzie naszym trenerem. Co do samej gry... No cóż... Po prostu trzeba jak najszybciej klikać LPM. Dodam, że po dłuższym klikaniu boli ręka... Im więcej staminy, tym wolniej męczymy się na meczach. 'Rzucanie Dyskami' Do wykonania w Le-Koro. Chodzi tutaj o trafienie 5 spadających... nawet nie wiem co to jest. Dyski kupujemy u handlarza w Le-Koro - 0,1 widget za 1 dysk. Tak więc dobrym pomysłem jest sprzedanie Ore i Protodermis i kupno 500 dysków. Starczy nam to na wbicie min. 60 punktów celności. Odtąd nasze strzały na bramkę przeciwnika będą celniejsze. 'Łapanie Mahi' Jest to minigra polegająca na łapaniu biegnących kóz. Trenujemy tu strategię. Naszym trenerem jest Po-Matoranin spotykany w drodze do Po-Koro w domku. Gra nie jest trudna. Jedyne czego nie rozumiem, to to, do czego służy strategia. Prawdopodobnie mamy większą szansę na zabranie piłki przeciwnikowi. 'Balansowanie na lodowej tyczce' Naszym mentorem jest jasnowidz z Ko-Koro. Trafimy no niego na pustkowiach Ko-Wahi. W tej grze chodzi o wytrzymanie ok. 10 sekund na tyczce bez sprawienia, że Hahli zacznie machać rękoma. Użyjcie myszki, oczyście umysł, pozbądzcie się negatywnych myśli, a na pewno się uda. 1 punkt siły woli sprawi, że krócej będziemy zamroczeni podczas meczu. 'Rzucanie piłkami' Nasz trener znajduje się na dole pod boiskiem Kolhii w Ta-Koro. Kupujemy piłki w Po-Koro i rzucamy nimi w słup kamieni. Żółty pasek musi być po górnej stronie wskaźnika po lewej, jeśli ma się udać. Każda udana próba nagrodzi nas 1 punktem siły i wzmocni nasz wyrzut piłki podczas meczu. Kategoria:Gry